


Survivors of Hope (???) Preview

by chilled_ramune



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, Preview, kindda a crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I probably would have died if it weren't for these guys but can I really trust them...? I hope so because I don't think I've got anywhere else to go. </p><p>(Preview of a story I'm working on from Souda's PoV, a snippet from chapter two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors of Hope (???) Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an OFFICIAL title yet, but that title is it for now. Please let me know if you think of something laughs. So this is a crossover (If that's what you want to call it) between Dangan Ronpa and The Last of Us, withe the DR/SDR2 characters but I'm trying to write it so you have to know to much about either game to understand it. The preview may be confusing though. 
> 
> The whole story is told from Souda's point of view, so far for spoilers (in the actual story) I can tell you there will be endgame spoilers for Dangan Ronpa, and spoilers regarding some free time events.

Pretty But Terrifying led the way, with mister Tall, Pale, and Ugly close behind. The whole situation was silent and kinda uncomfortable for a few minutes until I realized I didn’t even know who the fuck I was dealing with and where they were taking me. Sure they saved my sorry ass from what would have ended in either death or infection, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be leading me to my own death. Pretty sure I heard some my last guys talking about people who have reverted to cannibalism because of all of this. How do I know these guys aren’t cannibals? I’m not armed or anything and running off at this point would be really fucking stupid…

"So, or you guys gonna tell me who you are and where you’re taking me, or am I gonna have to take a lucky guess and hope you’re not gonna kill my ass?" The freaky guy give me a death glare, but at least the girl was nice enough to answer. "My name is Sonia, and he would be my partner, Gundam." Shit, partner? Like romantically or just a traveling partner? "Are you going to tell me what you were doing all out on your own like that?" "I uh…" Could I really say the truth or would that seem weak? If they knew I got ditched like that they’d probably think I was weak…

"Well?"

"Oh right sorry. Yeah I just kindda…ditched this group. They were weak and dragging me down, ya know?"

"Not to seem rude, but did you not almost die on your own?"

"Yeah…guess I’m not so good on my own. But uh…These guys aren’t really all that keen on betrayal. Probably should just stick with you guys for now." Speaking of that…"You never did tell me where you’re taking me, ya know."

"Oh! Well, Gundam and I are part of a small community of suriviors, a little over 30 people. We were sent to search for supplies."

"Did you manage to find anything?"

"Nothing good, just some basic supplies. Although now I do suppose we have a new recruit?"

Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of staggering footsteps. Sonia hushed us, we all three hid behind a wall just long enough for Sonia hand me a pistol. Sonia stepped out of cover with her shotgun, followed by Gundam with his own pistol and then myself. “State your name and business!” She shouted. The source of the footsteps got closer and I realized they were coming from one of my old guys.

Shit.

"Hey look it’s Kazuichi! Hey, man!" He laughed, shaky and nervous. It was obvious he was pretty banged up. "You’ve got a little cutie with you too! Guy seems kind of scary though…"

"Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately." I turned back to the guy. "Get the fuck away from me, Victor. I want nothing to do with any of you anymore."

"Whoa, you don’t blame me for that whole ditching you thing do you?"

"Ditching…what is he talking about? " Sonia asked.

"It’s nothing. You," I pointed to Victor. "You need to shut the fuck up."

"Hey it wasn’t my idea!! I-it was Zach. I said we should go back for you. That’s why they ditched me. Left me with some fucking stalkers too. But I took care of them and came looking for you!"

"Tsk, like hell you were looking for me!"

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Sonia demanded.

"It’s nothing!" I knew my cover was completely blown. Why was I even bothering?

"Come on, we’re friends right?" Victor asked, limping closer. "Remember that time we rigged up the truck together? Good times right? So why don’t we put this whole thing behind us and-"

Before he could get any closer to us, I shot him. Right in the stomach. While he was curled over coughing in pain, I took the opportunity to get closer.

"Hey man, fuck you," Victor coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. "Right back atcha, Vic."

I pointed the pistol at his head and shot. Good fucking riddance, asshole.

"What the hell was that about?!" Sonia almost immediately shouted at me, stomping over. "You had no reason to do that!"

"The guy was probably bitten anyways."

"You don’t know that!"

"What the fuck does it matter?!"

She sighed and looked at Victor’s body. “…You didn’t really leave your old group, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in fucking pieces, Victor.


End file.
